Périples Internationaux : De Perth à Chicago
by Nanoushka
Summary: Nouvelle escale pour Ziva après Barcelone, Londres, San Francisco et Washington. Venez embarquer pour de nouvelles aventures!


Hihihi! Je suis toute contente de revenir vous voir avec la suite de Périples Internationaux!

Vous êtes prêts? Vous avez sorti vos lunettes de soleil, vos maillots de bain, vos tongs? Dépêchez-vous avant de devoir les ranger à nouveau...

J'espère que vous serez tous partants pour cette nouvelle étape. Je prévois cinq chapitres pour celle-ci, mais tout n'est pas encore écrit. Mais je vous prévois du lourd les amis, j'espère que vous allez aimer ça!

Sur ce, bon voyage, bonne lecture, et vive les reviews! ;)

* * *

**PERIPLES INTERNATIONAUX : DE PERTH A CHICACO**

Chapitre 1 : Nouveau message.

Le ressac incessant des vagues sur le sable chaud revenait à ses oreilles continuellement. Le soleil tapait sur l'ensemble de son corps, et elle appréciait, simplement. Même si le soleil ne manquait pas en été à Tel-Aviv. Elle écoutait les mouettes passer de temps à autre. Elle sentait les grains de sable s'égrainer entre ses orteils. Elle portait des lunettes de soleil, bien que sous celles-ci ses yeux soient fermés. Un grand chapeau recouvrait sa tête. Elle entendait les cris des enfants qui l'entouraient, et qui s'amusaient à construire des châteaux de sable, s'arroser d'eau de mer, se baigner, ou bien jouer à un quelconque jeu. Elle était bien. Elle était sereine. Dans ce genre d'instant, Ziva David adorait les mouvements de grève qui secouaient les aéroports, et empêchaient bon nombre de personnes d'atteindre leur destination. ça avait le mérite de lui donner quelques heures d'entière liberté, quelques heures où elle était seule avec elle-même et n'avait rien à penser.

Elle était arrivée en Australie six jours plus tôt, dans l'objectif de venir en aide à des officiers du Mossad débutants qui s'enlisaient dans leur mission. Elle avait en partie quitté le terrain depuis peu, mais pour ce cas son père avait fait appel à elle. Il savait qu'ainsi la question serait vite et bien réglée. Il n'aurait donc plus qu'à se soucier de la sanction qu'il attribuerait aux trois officiers qui s'étaient montrés incapable d'accomplir jusqu'à son terme la mission qui leur avait été confiée.

Aujourd'hui, Ziva avait presque envie de remercier son père. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas été ravie de quitter Tel-Aviv et d'y laisser la vie qu'elle s'y était construite. Elle n'était plus habituée à voyager. Mais finalement, pour elle, la mission s'était avérée d'une facilité déconcertante. Elle se demandait elle aussi ce que faisait ces trois incapables au Mossad, mais ça n'était en aucun cas son souci. Son père lui avait demandé de régler le problème et de rentrer aussitôt. Son séjour en Australie n'aurait donc dû durer que trois jours. Mais un mouvement de grève secouait le pays, et son vole avait été reporté. Elle était censée rentrée hier, finalement elle embarquait demain.

Après avoir passé quelques coups de téléphone à Tel-Aviv pour prévenir de ce retard et s'organiser, Ziva était entrée dans la première boutique de bord de mer s'acheter un maillot de bain, et dans le premier point presse s'acquitter d'un gentil roman, puis elle avait gagné la plage à pied. ça faisait donc deux jours qu'elle passait ses journées allongée là, à quelques mètres de la mer, à bronzer, bouquiner, se baigner, se reposer, se vider la tête.

Ne se souvenant que difficilement de la dernière fois qu'elle s'était autorisée cela, Ziva appréciait profondément. Elle regrettait presque que l'aéroport ait rouvert ce matin. Presque, car seule ici, elle commençait à trouver le temps long, bien que le temps et les quelques lieux qu'elle avait pu visiter soient magnifique. La compagnie lui manquait. Elle n'avait personne avec qui partager ces moments de bonheur. De plus, voir tous ces enfants s'agiter et s'amuser autour d'elle la déprimait légèrement. Son fils lui manquait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Lucas en ces instants. Elle aurait aimé l'avoir auprès d'elle, le voir lui aussi jouer dans le sable à ses côtés. Elle culpabilisait de plus en plus à l'idée de flemmarder ici alors qu'il était seul chez sa nourrice depuis cinq jours. Le matin il avait l'école pour le distraire, mais elle sentait à sa petite voix lorsqu'il lui téléphonait le soir qu'elle lui manquait de plus en plus. Ziva avait hâte de pouvoir de nouveau le tenir dans ses bras et embrasser sa petite bouille. Il grandissait si vite que Ziva avait peur qu'il n'ait pris deux centimètres lorsqu'elle rentrerait. Du haut de ses deux ans et demi, son petit Lucas représentait tout ce qu'elle avait de cher dans la vie, et elle ne voulait pas rater le moindre de ses sourires. C'est pour lui qu'elle avait définitivement posé ses valises à Tel-Aviv.

Elle n'aimait pas s'absenter ainsi et le laisser seul chez sa nourrice. Elle aimait qu'il sente et qu'il sache que sa maman était toujours là auprès de lui. Elle avait déjà suffisamment peur qu'il ne souffre de l'absence d'un père. Mais comment expliquer à un si petit bout de chou qu'elle ne savait rien de son père, qu'elle n'avait partagé que quelques heures avec lui, une soirée, un lit, quelques verres, rien de plus. Comment lui dire qu'il n'était pas le fruit d'une longue relation, d'un amour entre deux personnes, mais simplement d'un oubli de préservatif? Ces explications viendraient bien plus tard se dit Ziva en baillant. Elle allait finir par s'endormir sur cette plage si elle continuait sur cette voie… Il faudrait qu'elle pense à aller se baigner pour se réveiller un peu et se rafraîchir les idées.

Ziva se leva et prit la direction de la mer, repensant à cette période de sa vie où elle avait découvert sa grossesse. C'était quelques semaines avant sa visite à Washington. Elle aurait tellement préféré que Lucas soit le fils de Tony, se dit Ziva. Même si ils ne se voyaient quasiment jamais, elle aurait été fière de dire à son fils que Tony était son père, de lui dire qui il était, lui parler de lui. Et puis cela leur aurait peut-être permis de se rapprocher. Mais la vie n'était pas ainsi faite.

Ziva sentit les premières vagues atteindre ses orteils. Elle se remémora alors ces moments passés avec Tony, à San Francisco il y a trois ans, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Trois ans déjà. Ziva ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Mais surtout à lui et à Anaïs. Bien qu'avec le temps, et le tournant qu'avait pris sa vie, elle y avait moins pensé dernièrement que lors des premières années qui avaient suivies leur séparation.

Ziva resta près d'une heure dans l'eau. Elle avait toujours adoré se baigner, et d'autant plus dans la mer. Cela lui rappelait toujours ces longs après-midi passés sur la plage, lorsque enfant sa mère l'y emmenait en compagnie de Tali et d'Ari. Ces après-midi étaient toujours synonymes de joie. Elle finit toutefois par sortir de l'eau, commençant à frissonner de froid. Elle regagna sa serviette, s'y allongea, et remit ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle chercha ensuite son portable dans le petit sac qu'elle avait pris avec elle afin de voir l'heure. Elle le trouva rapidement et constata qu'il était déjà 17h. Elle s'aperçut ensuite que le voyant de son téléphone clignotait, signe qu'elle avait reçu un nouveau message. Ziva parcouru les différents menus de son portable jusqu'à parvenir jusqu'à sa boîte de réception. Puis elle se figea en comprenant que ce nouveau message provenait de Tony.

Ziva hésita. Devait-elle le lire? Le lire maintenant ou attendre? Elle sentit ses forces la quitter. Il était vivant, c'était déjà là un bon point, ne put elle s'empêcher de se dire. Puis elle trouva cette pensée morbide. Elle fit finalement le choix de faire défiler les messages de sa boîte de réception à la recherche des derniers sms qu'ils avaient échangés. Le plus récent semblait dater d'il y a quatre mois. « Joyeux anniversaire Zi.». C'est tout ce que contenait le message qu'il lui avait envoyé cette fois là. Un message qui lui avait valu un grand sourire jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Car même à l'autre bout du monde il y avait pensé. En y réfléchissant Ziva était étonnée de déjà recevoir un nouveau message de sa part. Leurs échanges étaient d'habitude plus espacés. La preuve en était le dernier message qu'elle elle lui avait envoyé, et qui avait déjà quasiment un an, à quelques jours près. « J'aimerais m'endormir dans tes bras ce soir ». Voilà ce qu'elle lui avait envoyé à l'époque. Et l'accusé de réception lui avait assuré qu'il avait lu son message même s'il n'avait pas répondu. Pourquoi conservait-elle tous ces messages? Pourquoi avait-elle été si fleur bleue ce soir là? A quoi cela servait-il à part se faire encore davantage de mal?

Car bien qu'elle l'aime toujours autant, à quoi est-ce que tout cela rimait à présent? Il devait toujours être avec Anaïs, à moins qu'elle n'ait fini par s'apercevoir qu'il ne l'aimait pas totalement et l'ait quitté. Et elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle avait eu un fils. Leur vie n'avait plus rien en commun aujourd'hui, alors pourquoi continuaient-ils de s'accrocher à cette relation qui n'existait quasiment que dans leurs cœurs?

Parce que un jour ils se reverraient, se dit Ziva. Et ce jour-là, ils l'attendaient tous les deux avec impatience. Ce jour-là ils voudraient encore tous les deux pouvoir s'imaginer un futur commun, et partager quelques instants. Alors même si cela ne tenait que de l'espoir et du rêve, cela valait la peine de se battre se dit Ziva, en retournant au nouveau message qu'elle venait de recevoir. Il faisait la taille de deux messages. C'était bien la première fois. Que pouvait-il avoir de si important à lui dire? Ziva craignait le pire. Mais n'y tenant plus, elle ouvrit le message.

« Demain, 18h, Chicago, église Saint Paul. Même si tu m'as dit que tu ne viendrais pas, je t'attends. Même si toutes tes pensées ne seront pas raisonnables, je veux que tu sois là. Avec tout mon amour. Tony »

Ziva se força à respirer calmement plusieurs secondes après avoir lu le message. Ainsi c'était cela. Ainsi ce jour était arrivé. C'était donc ça, la raison de son message. Elle s'y attendait, elle l'avait prévu ce moment, c'était l'évolution logique d'une relation, mais elle ne pensait pas que ce moment arriverait si tôt. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu surtout, c'était qu'il l'invite. Mais à quoi pensait-il bon sang? Quoique, se dit Ziva, il ne la prévenait que la veille. Cela devait faire plusieurs jours qu'il se retenait de lui envoyer ce message. Ziva tenta de l'imaginer dans cette situation, hésitant à lui faire part de la nouvelle, hésitant à l'inviter.

Il avait fini par craquer. Il avait fini par céder aux avances d'Anaïs. Car elle était certaine que l'initiative du mariage venait d'elle. Elle avait tellement espéré qu'ils n'arriveraient pas jusqu'à cette extrémité. Elle avait espéré même qu'ils aient rompus, que la place soit de nouveau libre, pour elle. Un rire rauque sortit de sa gorge quand elle relut les derniers mots de Tony. Comment pouvait-il lui écrire cela alors que demain soir il serait marié à une autre? Ziva frémit. Elle ne parvenait complètement à croire que cela allait se réaliser. Tony allait se marier. Et il la prévenait la veille. Avait-il pris la peine d'inviter le reste de équipe? Enfin… Le reste de leur ancienne équipe se reprit Ziva. Eux, avaient-ils reçu une belle invitation par la poste, sur papier cartonné? Si oui, depuis combien de temps savaient-ils?

Et puis qu'attendait-il au juste? Et si elle avait été en mission dans un quelconque pays? En Russie tient par exemple. Il ne savait pas que pour son fils elle avait obtenu de son père l'autorisation de cesser ce genre d'activité. Alors qu'espérait-il? Que quoiqu'elle fasse, elle cesse toute activité pour ses beaux yeux? Ziva était en colère, et reportait cette colère sur lui. Oui, elle l'aimait. Mais et alors? Ça ne lui donnait pas tous les droits… De toute façon elle n'irait pas.

Il y a trois ans il lui avait dit que non, qu'il ne se marierait pas avec Anaïs. Mais déjà à l'époque elle avait su. Elle avait su que même si il ne s'y sentait pas encore prêt, ce jour arriverait. Ça n'avait été qu'une question de temps. De trois années supplémentaires loin l'un de l'autre.

Il lui avait dit que dans son cœur il n'y aurait qu'elle, quelle que soit sa situation. Que même marié, elle resterait celle. Qu'il continuerait de l'aimer et de lui faire l'amour. Mais elle en doutait aujourd'hui. Elle en doutait sérieusement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si cette femme qui serait bientôt la sienne n'avait finalement pas réussi à lui voler la totalité de son cœur, si Tony aurait encore la même lueur dans les yeux la prochaine fois qu'il la regarderait.

Ziva reposa sa tête dans le sable et ferma les yeux. Une bombe au coin de la rue lui aurait sûrement fait moins d'effet. Même en faisant totalement objection du fait qu'elle avait été entraînée pour ce genre de bombe. Ziva tenta de retrouver la paix qui l'habitait encore la minute précédente. D'oublier ce message qui avait causé un si grand trouble en elle, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle n'avait plus le cœur au ressac des vagues, aux mouettes, à la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, ni aux rires des enfants qui l'entouraient. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, au mariage de Tony.

* * *

Alors? Alors?


End file.
